


Tales of De-Aged Barry Allen and Kara Danvers

by superflarrow1314



Series: De-Aged Supergirl and Flash [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: De-Aged Barry, De-aged Kara, Oliver as Guardian/Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: Oneshots, drabbles, and stories I'll be posting of de-aged Barry and Kara as Oliver as a guardian/parent.





	1. Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sea-n-star-sorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sea-n-star-sorceress).



> This is for several fellows authors who have become my inspiration and support thank you.

"Barry, Kara it's time for lunch" Oliver hollered towards the living room 

"Make sure you wash your hands alright"

"Okay" the two kids hollered back. It has been two weeks since Kara and Barry have been permanently de-aged into little kids. During that time he has learned quite a few things. One of them is the fact you cant feed a growing Speedster and Kryptonian a diet based off of fast food and tv dinners especially without breaking the bank. Not that it mattered since he was rich but still. Which meant he had to learn how to cook fast. Not to brag but it turned out he was pretty darn good at it too. He used foods that were infected with all-natural high protein and calorie supplements that was made specifically for Kara and Barry in case this happened. Thank God for Cisco's crazy fantasies.

Another thing he's learned is that Barry and Kara are even more trusting and accepting of each other as kids than they were as adults. Unfortunately, they are like that with others as well. We aren't just talking about they know obviously, but strangers and criminals as well. Fortunately, for everyone's sake, they still stay close to Oliver's side as promised they would especially when in Starling City

He also learned that most Earth desserts weren't available on Krypton. Plus the fact that Kara loved ice cream or 'creamy frozen flavored milk' as Kara would call it. Oliver smiled at the thought of that. Oliver also learned that Kara and Barry liked cuddling and snuggling, especially at night. Every time he would tuck them into bed for the night, he'd wake up to find himself with Barry's arms around his neck and Kara's around his torso. Thinking of that made his smile grow larger.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter and wooshing.

"I won"

"No way, It was a tie"

"Whatever you say"

"Okay, you won but only because I get to say I got beaten by the fastest girl alive"

"You're proud of that" 

"Of course, you're awesome"

"You're strange"

"So are you" Barry and Kara looked at each other giggled and smiled then sat down at the table for lunch.

"What's to eat?" Barry asked looking at him inquisitively.

"Lasagna" Oliver answered.

"Awesome!" Barry and Kara said in unison looking at each other.

Oliver smiled, yeah life was good. Life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a Speedforce induced nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a present for my dad for Father's Day.

It was eight at night and the house was quiet. Both Kara and Barry asleep and he was sitting in the living room on the couch watching Netflix when he accidentally knocked a glass over. He was concerned it would wake up the kids. He looked down to see the mess he made. He surprised to see there was no mess. Then he realized there was no mess because of it never touched the ground. The immediate next action was to check on Barry and Kara. He checked Kara first and found she was sleeping soundly. Next, he went to Barry's room.

What he saw was horrific. There were an ominous aura and yellow electricity sparking from him. What appeared to be memories of Barry as the Flash was swirling around like a video reel. His body was shaking and he was whimpering and murmuring in his sleep while making small sobs. The aura kept pulsating stronger and faster.

"Oliver!" Barry called out. Barry obviously needed him but was he supposed to do. How was he supposed to deal with an obvious Speedforce induced nightmare? He did the only thing he could do, wake him up and comfort him. He tried to get in close but was knocked back into the wall. He heard someone at the doorway to the bedroom.

"Barry" he heard scared girl's voice shout out. 

"Kara, stay back" she ran over him.

"You need to grab my hand" Kara then led Oliver through the attacking lightning. When they reached him Oliver pulled him close.

"Wake up, Bear-Bear," Oliver said softly.

"Oliver, Kara" Barry said, voice crackling from the tears.

"Please, I don't want to go back to my adult life. I want to stay here like this, with you guys. My adult life was filled with so much pain and sorrow" Oliver squeezed him.

"I won't go, neither will I let you go. We will stay here together as a family" He looked at Kara. "That goes for you too, okay" Kara nodded and smiled.

"Come here" Kara clamped onto him so hard he nearly toppled over.

"I'm not going to let anyone take you guys away from me, understand that. I will always love you. Now who wants to have a family sleepover"

"Me" they both yelled.

"Alright," Oliver said as he picked them both up and carried them both to his room.

****

Barry and Kara were fast asleep on either side of him when he heard them both utter the words "Big Bro Oliver" as they snuggled in close to him. He then promised himself and them he would never let anything or anyone harm or take away these kids and would destroy anything or anyone that tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a thunderstorm and the power goes out and Kara is afraid of the dark. So Barry uses his powers in another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute short story I thought of.

There has been a thunderstorm raging all night. Kara was in her room scared she didn't have storms like this on Krypton. Suddenly, it went dark and everything went silent. There was a knock on Kara's door she shrieked in fear. The door opened 

"Just me, Barry" a boy's voice said.

"Can I come in" Barry asked.

"Yeah" Kara responded quietly.

"Hey, it's going to be alright"

"How? It's dark, it's quiet, there's no noise it's like time's stood still !" Kara cried out and started crying.

"It's okay, Kara you're not alone you have me" Barry closed his eyes and concentrated. He started glowing and sparking with lightning as he generated the Speedforce throughout his body the electricity making sound as it circulated around his body.

" There now you have light and sound"

"Thanks, Barry"

"No Problem"

"By the way, how did you know how to do that?"

"Don't know just did it" They looked at each other and giggled.

 

Oliver came home rushing through the door. He was worried about Kara and Barry being by themselves during the storm, especially Kara. He checked Kara's room first and smiled at what he saw. Kara and Barry were sleeping side by side, hand in hand. Oliver was surprised when he saw Barry's new ability. His shock quickly turned into happiness when he figured Barry learned his powers in a new way just for this situation knowing of her fear.

"Night you two" Oliver said softly as he closed the door and walked away. Looks like he wasn't needed this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Barry's birthday and Oliver asks what he wants to do. Barry says guy bonding time over Netflix. Who what he chooses to watch would be about magical dancing ponies who sing at the drop of a hat. Afterward, Oliver gets pissed at a certain male science expert for matching shirts for Oliver and Barry.

It's Barry's birthday so Oliver decides to ask him what he wants.

"I want to watch something on Netflix, just us guys," Barry says excitedly.

"Okay sure, what do you want to watch," Oliver asked.

"My Little Pony Friendship is Magic"

"My Little what now?" 

"Pony, Friendship is Magic"

"Really you don't say"

LATER ON IN THE ARROW CAVE  
"It's not funny" Oliver yelled head in his hands. Oliver told Felicity, Thea, Caitlin, and Cisco and they've been laughing for five minutes straight non-stop.

"I'm going to be watching a television show meant for little girls with an eight-year-old boy" Oliver groaned face in hands. This made him get even harder laughter from them.

"Relax, it's not like he told you he sings or dances along to the songs or anything, did he?" Cisco asked. Oliver looked up at them then at the floor and sighed.

"Oh my God, he did," Felicity said in shock and the four cracked up. Diggle then walked in the room. 

"What's so funny," he asked curiously. The four looked at Oliver. 

"Don't tell him, please" Oliver begged.

"Don't tell me what"

"How Oliver's being forced to watch My Little Pony with Barry for the kid's birthday" Oliver was expecting a sarcastic remark or a snicker from him, but instead got an understanding 'Ah' followed by an 'I understand'

"Wait, Really!?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, had to do it with my kid"

"Really," the other four said.

"It's actually pretty interesting especially the magic fight scenes"

"MAGIC FIGHT SCENES" Oliver shouted shocked.

'Just give it a shot, plus it'll mean the world to the kid" Oliver thought a moment.

Alright, I will"

 

It's been two hours of My Little Pony and after an episode with Barry singing a song about wrapping up winter and an episode featuring an epic four-minute fight between a winged purple unicorn, which apparently Barry kept calling it an alicorn and a giant monster called Turak. He was getting really into it. Though he would die before he admitted it. He heard soring and looked and saw Barry asleep next to him on the couch. He picked up Barry and carried him to bed and tucked him in. "He kissed on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight Bear"

The next morning Oliver drove to the lab. Cisco told him he had something for Barry and Oliver.

"What's this?" Oliver asked picking up a shirt. It had a pink pony center bursting out of the background with the words 'Proud to be a Brony ' on it. It was big enough to fit but small enough to completely make the muscles in his body bulge out. Barry's had the same thing but had an arrow pointing to one side and the message said 'I'm with Brony'

"What's a Brony?" Oliver asked.

"An Adult My Little Pony fan" Caitlin answered simply. Oliver gave a scary chuckle.

"Barry can you go with Aunt Caitlin for ice cream while I have a little chat with Uncle Cisco for a while" Oliver handed his credit cards.

"Keep him busy for a while," he said to Caitlin. After Oliver made sure both of them were out of hearing range before he pinned Cisco against the wall. He knew this was Cisco's idea and he was going to make the next hours of his life a living hell.


	5. Kara's Night Flight Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes on her nightly fly when this time she notices something out of the corner of her eye go into the clouds, She goes to check it out and sees a man flying away. She follows him and leads her to a building where she finds he's her cousin. She also meets Diana and Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a Kara based story. This is for my friends birthday who has been very supportive of both my writing and myself.

Kara was soaring through the sky doing loops and tricks. She got permission from Oliver to do so as long as no one saw her. She dives bombed through a cloud making a hole through it. She giggled a bit at how it looked like a donut.

She was about to another loop when she was felt like she wasn't alone. 

"Impossible, why would there be someone up here with me," she said to herself. She heard a wooshing sound and looked at the direction of the noise. She caught a glimpse of something red going into the clouds.

"What was that?" she asked herself. She used her super hearing to hear what it was. 

"I'm not going to tell her, Bruce, it's too risky !" 'Tell her what and who was Bruce' She decided she was going to sneak up and see who it was Oliver probably wouldn't approve and curiosity would get her in trouble, but she didn't care. When she got closer she saw it was a man floating who had blue spandex on and a red cape. There was a House of El symbol on his chest. 

"Are you a Kryptonian" Kara asked as she successfully snuck up on him.

"Um, Uh" the man seemed to have panicked as he had then flew off. She flew after him determined to find out who he was. The longer she followed the more it felt like she was being led through the buildings of the city. They wound up at a building marked DEO. The place was empty except for the man she saw. A man in black and a woman in golden armor showed up. Kara started getting scared. Obviously, the man sensed that because he got on his left knee as he gently spoke.

"It's okay Kara, I'm a friend" She calmed down a bit.

"Who are you," she asked with obvious fear in her voice. 

"I'm your cousin, Clark and this is Bruce and Diana.

"Bruce can I give it to her"

"Yeah, it's ready" The man in black pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Clark. He then handed it, Kara. It was a necklace with the House of El on it.

"What is this"

"It's a lucky charm, it'll protect you" 

"Protect me from what?" 

"Those who'd want to do you harm. If you are ever in trouble or just need someone to talk to, tap on it and I'll be there as soon as I can" 

"That goes for us too," Said Diana motioning to Bruce and herself.

"Now, close your eyes" Bruce instructed her. She did as she was told. The next she knew she felt a whoosh of wind and she was on the doorstep of the mansion 

She walked in and Oliver and Barry were on the couch watching My Little Pony with their matching Brony shirts on they got from Uncle Cisco.

"Where have you been" Oliver asked.

"With my cousin Clark" Kara answered.

"You have a cousin!?" Barry said surprised.

"Apparently," Kara said back.

"He finally took my advice " Oliver whispered under his breath.

"What?" both kids asked giving him an inquisitive look.

"Nothing, why don't you sit down and I'll order two of every kind of pizza and you can tell us all about it over dinner, okay" 

Kara smiled and replied 'Okay' as she sat down on the other side of Oliver and watched with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, Kara doesn't know about Superman. Clark is nervous about meeting a de-aged Kara that doesn't know his existence. I made Oliver get two of every type of pizza because he's rich and he can do that and also, let's face it Kara and Barry have major monstrous appetites. You can fantasize what pizza it would be. By the way, just Kara, Clark talks to himself while flying too. Oh if you have been wondering where all these stories take place, it's in an unnamed city combined of the three in the shows the household is a mansion. Leave comments, please.


End file.
